


Prove It

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Badass Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Serpent Reader, Whyte Wyrm, flirty banter, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: You and Sweet Pea like to make each other jealous, even if it means that Fangs gets caught up in the drama.





	Prove It

You leaned back on the bar with a grumpy sigh.  Your gaze was fixed on the opposite corner of the bar where your boyfriend and Jughead were playing pool.

“Jeez, what’s gotten into you?” Toni asked, grabbing your empty cup and replacing it with a fresh one.

“Look.” You nodded at the scene unfolding.

“Oh.” She leaned across the bar to look closer. “Is that Stacey Silverson?”

“The one and only.”

“And she is  _all over_  Sweet Pea.” She smirked. “What, Y/N, a little jealous?”

“What would I be jealous?” You snapped. “We’ve been dating for years—if he wanted to get with Silverson, he’s had plenty of chances.”

“Then why are you so grumpy?”

“I’m not grumpy.” Even you could hear the edge in your voice.  You had rolled past grumpy into full-blow pissed off.

“Maybe, like, go over there,” she suggested. “People are almost as scared of you as they are of Sweet Pea, sometimes even more.”

You rolled your eyes.  You had a bit of a reputation within the Serpents—it was what initially drew Sweet Pea to you.  Sure, you didn’t have quite the same brute strength as him, but anyone with a brain knew that didn’t make you any less threatening.

“I’m not going to go scare some girl off my boyfriend like I’m some sort of territorial dog.  All I need is Pea giving me a lecture on how I need to trust him more.”

“Since when does Sweet Pea lecture?”

“Okay, more like he kisses me until I shut up.”

She snickered. “Ah, you know it’s love when you don’t even need words to communicate.  It’s like you two have telepathic genitals.”

Rolling your eyes, I took a big sip of the drink she brought you and cringed. “Damn, Toni, you couldn’t have given me one step up?  The rail whiskey here’s trash.”

“But it gets you trashed, and that’s all that matters.” She grinned, her brown eyes sparkling.

You rolled your eyes again and switched your focus back to Sweet Pea and Stacey.  He was laughing at a joke she made, and she was leaning onto the pool table, giving everyone in the vicinity a clear look down her shirt. “I can’t watch this,” you groan.  You looked around the bar, a new plan formulating.

“I don’t like that look in your eyes, Y/N,” Toni said. “That’s the look that got us stranded in Queens with nothing but two dollars, a stack of business cards for a hooker, and a male stripper dressed as Mickey Mouse the night after graduation.”  

You snorted with laughter at the memory. “That was a series of bad decisions that led us to that point.  Tonight, I only plan to make one bad decision.”

“And what’s that?”

“Fangs.” You started walking as Toni called after you. “Y/N, wait, that is a terrible idea—you can’t–” She cut off with a groan. “You’re going to get him killed!”

Smirking, you made your way to the end of the bar where Fangs was chatting up some preppy-looking blond guy.

“Beat it, Ken doll,” you said, walking up behind him.

The blond’s eyes widened when he saw the look in your eyes. “I—uh—call me.”

Fangs nodded, rolling his eyes at me as the guy scurried away. “What the hell, Y/N?  I was  _this_ close to getting him home tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, you can call him later, and he’ll come flying back.  Dude looked downright thirsty for some action.” You leaned up against the bar next to him. “Anyways, I need a bit of a favor.”

“What’s that?”

You grinned your sweetest grin. “Nothing too hard.”

“Last time you said that I ended up lost in Albany with no one but Kevin Keller and a remarkably friendly stripper named Candy.”

You chuckled, remembering the night fondly. “Man, I really need to stop hiring strippers for every occasion.”

He gave you a look. “For real, Y/N, what do you need.”

“Just to make a certain someone jealous.”

“Oh no.” He lifted his hands and took a step back. “No way in hell.  I want to live to fuck Ken doll tonight, not get carried home in a body bag.”

“C'mon, Fangsy,” you cooed, reaching forward to grab the lapels of his leather coat. “I’ll protect you from my big, bad, boyfriend.”

His eyes darkened a shade.  Fangs and you had a bit of a friends with benefits situation before you started dating Sweet Pea, and it had always been a bit of a sore spot.  You knew it wouldn’t go too wrong, though.  You and Sweet Pea were solid—you had been dating since high school and neither of you had so much as thought of cheating in the years since.  Despite that, though, you both liked flirting a little too much for your own good.  You both liked the attention, and deep down, you both thrived on the possessively chaotic make-up sex after.  

“He’s literally going to kill me, Y/N,” Fangs said, his voice low.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” You pulled him by the lapel to the middle of the bar so that you’d be solidly in Sweet Pea’s sight.  Then, you turned on the charm, leaning in close to your friend. “So, Fangs, noticed you’ve mostly been going for guys lately, any reason why?”

He shrugged, relaxing slightly and moving his hand to brush a lock of hair from your face. “Just a mood, I guess.  Or no one has quite been able to live up to you.” He smirked.

You rolled your eyes.  He and you both knew damn well that he’d slept with more than his fair share of women since you started dating Sweet Pea. “I’d like to see any girl try.” You ran your hand down his shoulder to his bicep, holding it through the cool material of his jacket.

Then, you glanced over his shoulder to see Sweet Pea giving you a skeptical look.  He knew exactly what you were doing.  Smirking, he circled the pool table to stand next to Stacey, leaning in close to her tiny frame.  The competition to see who would cave first was on.

“Oh goodie, now you’re both toying with people to make each other jealous.” Fangs smiled amusedly and took a sip of his beer. “Have you ever considered that this is mildly unhealthy?”

You shook your head. “Nah, you know that I’m gonna leave you hanging, and Stacey would be dumb not to.  Anyways, you know you like getting a rise out of Sweet Pea.”

He rolled his eyes and leaned in close, brushing your hair aside to whisper in your ear. “Don’t tempt me, babe.” His hand moved to your waist, pulling up your shirt a bit so that his fingers were brushing against your exposed skin.  The dark ink of your Serpent tattoo peaked out.

You leaned in closer, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck and laughing flirtily.  Glancing at Sweet Pea, you could see his knuckles turning white as he gripped his pool stick.  You winked and turned your attention back to Fangs.

“The things I would do to you if I were still single,” you mused, earning an eye-roll from Fangs.

“He’s coming.”

“What the hell, Y/N?  Fangs, really?” Sweet Pea was standing behind you, his long hair pushed off his face and his fists clenched at his sides. “Of all people?”

You broke away from Fangs, giving him a thank-you grin before turning to face your pissed-off boyfriend. “What, Pea?” You asked sweetly. “I was just chatting with my good old friend, Fangs.”

He held his glare. “Yeah, sure.” He grabbed your hips possessively, pulling you close. “There’s only one person who should be touching you like that.”

“Jughead?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

You smirked and leaned in for a kiss. “I love you, dumbass.”

His grip on you tightened as he kissed you hungrily. “I ought to take you into the back and make you prove it.”

“What about Stacey?”

“Fuck Stacey.  You know I only have eyes for you.”

“Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! if you liked it, let me know what you think and check out some of my other Sweet Pea x Reader fics.


End file.
